


Once Upon a Bakery

by Bagell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bread, But I did my best, Coffee is Mentioned, Cream on Bread, Elf!Clary, F/F, Food, Half-Elf!Isabelle, Meet-Cute, Multi, Quests, Strawberry Bread, Werewolf!Maia, a tragedy i know, also bat is a bean, anyway, but the BREAD, but the quests aren't the focus, content/trigger warnings:, except i've never played d&d, in the middle of a forest, is more important, is that a spoiler, it is a bakery, like sort of d&d-ish fantasy, listen closely, oh gosh, profanity/cursing, the ~romance~ is, there's a lot of bread, very important tags:, who deserves all the bread
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagell/pseuds/Bagell
Summary: Every day, thousands of travellers go on quests, determinedly forging across deserts and oceans, through woods and caves, all for adventure or a reward at the end of the journey. Clary has met hundreds, thousands of them, while working and living at Fray's Bakes. This is her daily life, taking care of weary quest-goers, baking delicacies for their hungry bellies. They are always surprised to see the quaint bakery, an incredibly homey and peaceful picture compared to the taverns they're used to along the way.Today though, the travellers aren't the only ones who are pleasantly surprised.





	Once Upon a Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> for the shadowhunters wlw fic bingo (team red, for the bakery/coffee shop au square)
> 
> okay so i'm a little nervous about this fic!! i had a ton of fun writing it, but i wanted it to be a kind of d&d style fantasy, which is a little tough because i've never actually played d&d (i want to tho!! so badly!!) from my limited research, it seems werewolves are a monster race rather than a player race? i wanted to keep maia's race as a werewolf but she's not a monster! so i took some liberties which i hope is ok
> 
> gosh i hope i didn't forget anything
> 
> anyway!! hope y'all enjoy this <3
> 
> trigger/content warnings: alcohol, food, cursing/profanity

Fray’s Bakes is a cute place, built out of wood and stone and tucked into big leafy greenery in the heart of one of the Seelie Forests. They’re the only building in at least a dozen mile radius, but certainly not unbusy. Every week they serve tens of parties, some old and revisiting to pick up some sweets and drop by for a familiar hello, and plenty new and sceptical at the shop so unlike the taverns they’re used to. Of course, it only takes one tentative bite of a fluffy, fresh-baked muffin for the newcomers to be converted.

It’s certainly not what most travelers expect. They come along the dusty roads, slaying demons and trudging valiantly towards the goals of their quests, inevitably getting beaten down and sobbing at the sight of any building or shack, expecting bars to heal and rest and drink their pains away before heading out again in the morning.

What they get instead is no less homey and no less joyous, but more domestic than any of them expect out here in the thick of the magical, deceitfully spontaneous woods. A family owned bakery, home to a mother, her daughter, and a sister-figure. They’re all quick on their feet and know each other better than any, with systems catered to every type of traveller, whether they need food and care with speed, relaxation, or expensive and complete.

All three of them call out in welcome whenever the enchanted trumpet flower next to the door announces an entering party. Jocelyn Fray, the mother, will then quickly assess the injuries in the group and check for any allergies before tearing a slip of parchment from her leafed notebook. The paper will appear not seconds later in a burst of fire in Clary Fray, the daughter’s, hand and she’ll immediately set to work while Dorothea Rollins, the sister figure, speeds the work along with rushes of blue white magic. If the weary travellers plan to stay, they’ll be served pastries and beverages hot and whisked to a blanketed table close to the floor and surrounded with fluffy pillows. If they’re in a rush, Clary and Jocelyn will quickly wrap up the baked goods and pour hot tea into a gourd, which Dot will then enchant so that they stay warm and toasty.

At times only one of the women is in the front, or maybe two, the others resting at the back or simply taking a day off to have some fun. Occasionally Jocelyn will go on mission despite her insistences that she’s retired from questing, never quite able to stay away from the thrill for too long. Still, most months she spends at the bakery, only ever leaving for three weeks at a time at most. When not all three of them are there, customers are surprised that the service doesn’t change at all, each of the present still warm and easily caring. Quest-goers will sometimes notice the food change in miniscule shifts, arguing with their party members over what the strawberry shortcake they had tasted like until they realize they were served by different people the days they went, and each of the workers at Fray’s Bakes put something a little different into each thing they bake.

Sometimes the parties that come in are loud and raucous, having just slain a heavy beast and basking in their victory. In those cases, they’ll find the Fray family surprising but incredibly easy to warm up to, and soon they’ll be drinking together next to the counter, sharing stories and throwing their heads back in laughter.

There are occasions when travellers will revisit after completing their quests, baring gifts and thanks to the Frays’ for treating them so warmly while they were beaten and bruised. Sometimes they’ll be surprised to see a tall man standing in the kitchen with them, covered in scars and smiling at the Frays’ with the warmest grin and kindest shining yellow green eyes. He might say a quick hello to the surprised travellers before shifting into a huge gray wolf and bounding between the customers out the door. Their bewilderment at the closeness may disappear when they see the framed painting on the wall of the man standing with the Frays’, a bespeckled young human with them too, all smiling at each other and laughing, a picture of a happy family. Most days though, it’s just Jocelyn, Clary, and Dot in the cozy bakery, bringing out batches of fresh bread and chatting and drinking at the counter until a new party comes in.

It’s in the middle of autumn when the Lightwood and Jade Wolf parties come in, not that anyone can tell this deep into the Seelie Forests. The air rapidly shifts, warm one day and biting frost at weary quest-goers’ heels the next, and the only indication of the season are the leaves bursting on trees in dashes of rich squash, maroon, and aubergine colors, an enchanting contrast to the blues and greens of the forest around them. Still, the plantlife isn’t an obvious giveaway, as the woods always look to be constantly shifting whenever a traveller looks too close, and the leaves blend into the petals of flowers that would be brightly colored and blooming in spring. By this point, the older and wiser travellers know to simply enjoy the beauty around them instead of fussing over the time, while chuckling at the newer and younger as they worry they may fail their quests on account of their possible tardiness.

The Lightwoods and the Wolves are both all too familiar with the Seelie Forests’ brand of trickery despite most of their members being quite youthful, all of them quick-witted and incredibly trusting of the others in their party. The two traits aren’t incredibly uncommon, but still, the level of connection each of the two groups have is admirable and makes them both heavily accomplished parties.

The door slams open and Dot sends a quick spell to fix the old metal hinges as the two parties stumble in, practically wrestling each other and yelling loudly.

“Welcome!” Clary and Dot call out in unison, playing the carnage no mind and trying to assess what would be best to sell their rowdy newest customers. Jocelyn is on mission, leaving the two of them to deal with the patrons for the week.

For awhile, they simply watch, coming out from behind the counter only to fix and reset anything that gets knocked over in the shouting match, waiting patiently for the travellers to cool down with hands on hips and deadpan expressions. Clary checks her nails. They’re a bit chipped, which would usually be fine but with how long these two parties are fighting she’s considering getting out the polish they bought from that seelie merchant out to apply a new coat.

She watches the parties. There seem to be two sides, one with three members and another with four. The group of three are seemingly comprised of two half-elves and one elf, and all three are light-skinned adults. One of the half-elves is around Clary’s height, but taller in the strange shoes they’re wearing. Distantly, Clary recognizes the tall heels to be common in casualwear and formalwear amongst humans, but she hasn’t often seen them on travellers. They seem so… inconvenient, not that the half-elf looks compromised by them at all. There’s crushed red pigment painted neatly on their lips, and their long raven hair snaps behind them in a tall ponytail like a whip as they yell at the other party.

The other side is all werewolves, eyes shining in greens and blues as their voices take on more of a growl the more heated they get. A dark-skinned werewolf with gorgeous dark curls seems to be the leader. Their hands are balled into fists and Clary notices them darting looks back at another werewolf in the party, around their age and clearly newer to questing, standing aside with wide eyes. They might be the only one stopping the werewolf in front from punching the blonde elf, an action that would no doubt break the groups into a full on fight.

Eventually, Clary sighs. The groups have started to calm but only a little, and her hands are itching to get to work on a new batch of bread. She unsheathes the kindjal strapped to her thigh and throws it, quick and harsh. It slices between them, embedding itself on the wall next to the door, the two groups effectively and finally silenced (_ but probably only temporarily _, Clary thinks with a wry smile). Behind her, Clary hears Dot make a tired noise, summoning the kindjal back and fixing the wall in a wave of her hand. Clary tosses her a grateful and apologetic look before turning back to the travellers in her bakery.

She looks at them pointedly. “Are you going to _ order _ or just keep bickering? Because unless you have actual business here then we have work to get to. I’d recommend you the cushions or even the cots out back but you don’t seem very tired. So either pick some food or get out.”

The quest-goers blink at her and she rolls her eyes. “I know you guys are used to taverns with only beer and shitty stale bread to serve but if you don’t _ want _ any fresh from the oven loaves after your-- what, fifteen miles of demon-infested travel?-- then you’re free to leave.”

It’s the meek werewolf, the one standing off to the side, who eventually speaks. “I’ll have a loaf,” they say, opening a little pouch on their belt and digging out some gold coins with thick fingers. “What do you have?”

Clary smiles and walks over to the display case, nodding when Dot makes a gesture to rest up at the back. She used a lot of magic the previous few day, a huge party of at least two dozen in a rush to hurry on their mission crashing in, some heavily injured. Dot had recognized one of the warlocks in the group and healed them, something she didn’t do with magic often to guests but had to for her old friend. The amount of food she’d packaged and enchanted with preservation and heating spells didn’t help either, and Clary found her bone tired in the morning. She was all too relieved when Dot indicated she was going to take a break. 

Besides, rowdy and aggressive as they are, it isn’t the first time Clary has handled travellers like these, the quarrelsome nature common amongst quest-goers. Clary gestures to the display case, spelled so that each of the baked goods inside are kept to the optimal temperature, be it hot, cold, or anywhere in between. She points to each loaf and cake and cup as she talks, gesturing and smiling easily. “We have an assortment of plain and savory breads, which you can buy by the loaf or half-loaf. Most of these were brought out of the oven around two hours ago and are sold with jam and other spreads. Then we have sweet breads, which come in flavors like berry, mango, or pineapple, though the last one currently isn’t in season and can’t be tricked to be with any enchantments or ruses of the forest. And on this side, for those of you with severe sweet tooths, are cakes and puddings. All of these are labelled but we do have more out the back and plenty of ingredients, so I’m sure if there’s something you want but don’t see, we can find a way to get it for you.”

The poor young werewolf looks a little stunned. They shake their head a little, and point to one of the loaves. “I’ll have a loaf of strawberry bread. Do you have cream with it?”

Clary beams. “We do! Do you have any allergies, and would you like it packaged or served on top?”

“On top, please. And no allergies.”

Clary nods and sets to work, pulling out a toasty loaf of strawberry bread and cutting it into thick slices. She takes a can of whip and sprays it in fluffy mounds atop the bread before setting apart one of the slices and smearing cream across it. She sprinkles the top with an edible setter Dot enchanted for the days she was absent so that the cream doesn’t get messy and wraps it in thick parchment leaves, tying the bundle together with a thin but durable string. Clary plates up the slice and pushes both the plate and the bundled loaf across the counter. The werewolf takes the bundle with a polite “thank you” and puts it in the pouch strung across their back before grabbing the plate eagerly and biting into the bread. 

The sound they make has Clary snorting, always happy and just a bit (very) smug to see usually sceptical travellers immediately melt at the first taste of the baked treats on their tongue. She smiles as the werewolf tears off pieces, setting the plate on a table to share the sweet bread with their friends. They crowd around the young werewolf, and one of them even offers some to the other party, who take the bread with some surprise and eat it with even more. Clary watches closely as something in the leader werewolf, the one with the curly hair’s eyes soften in something like relief and smiles.

It’s not a minute later that others are ordering and Clary gets to packaging and baking, bantering with the guests and laughing at their tentative jokes as they warm up to her, some of them still a little embarrassed from the brawl they entered with. Clary learns the polite young werewolf’s name is Bat, and that he’s relatively new to the questing life. She meets Jace, the elf, and finds out his small party (the ‘_ Lightwoods’ _’) is comprised of two of his siblings. He flirts with her a bit, only for her to quickly shut it down, and he laughs good-naturedly and takes his order.

She’s washing her hands once the dust has settled. The two groups have conjoined, pushing the circular tables closer together and crowding around heaps of baked goods and mugs of ‘coffee’, one of Clary’s own inventions. The travellers had been surprised when she told them it was supposed to give them energy, but without the use of any magic. They had taken the drinks anyway, a little disbelieving but deciding to trust the red-headed elf after trying all the confections she had sold to them. Now, she simply watches as the groups laugh and talk about their journeys, comparing battle scars and wistfully sighing over tales of home. She grins. It’s unsurprising to her now, just how quickly so much pent up energy and anger can be released with a union over good food.

Clary’s tapped out of her reverie when someone sits at one of the cushioned high chairs by the counter. She looks up, turning off the tap and drying her hands on her apron. Sitting in front of her is the curly-haired werewolf, body angled towards Clary but still looking off at the Lightwoods and Jade Wolves talking and sharing food. Clary had noticed earlier that they hadn’t ordered anything yet, simply sharing with their party but getting nothing specially for themself while all their party members had ordered individually then shared their food. The Lightwoods’ had gotten food all together, Jace coming up to the counter to order for his siblings. Clary waits while the werewolf stares, and they finally turn to her.

“I’m Maia,” they say. “Um, she/her.”

Distantly, Clary gets the feeling the leader, _ Maia _, isn’t shy or at a loss for words very often. “I’m Clary,” she replies. “Also she/her.”

There’s silence between them for awhile, and Clary picks up an old shirt they use as a rag to wipe down the counter, sweeping crumbs into a bucket at her feet. Out of her periphery, she can see one of the Lightwoods staring, the half-elf with the pigmented lips and strange shoes.

Maia finally opens her mouth, pausing a little before speaking. “So, how long have you had this place?”

Clary looks up at her, tossing the shirt behind her onto a hook in the shelves of utensils and dry ingredients. Maia watches the movement. “It’s my mom’s place,” she says. “She and my dad built it when I was a baby.”

Maia nods. “Is it common? For things like,” she waves a hand vaguely behind her. “That to happen? When parties get into fights I mean.”

Clary laughs. “Yeah, pretty common. Lord knows why you quest-goers have so much aggression inside you but it all goes away pretty quickly the moment y’all get food.”

Maia mock-glares at her, a smile on her lips betraying her, and Clary finds herself smiling too.

Clary turns her head when she sees the half-elf get up, stepping over to them in their obscenely tall shoes. They take a seat next to Maia, facing towards her. Clary and Maia both stare at them, and they speak. “I should apologize,” they say. “I didn’t mean to take your kill and I’m especially sorry I let that argument get out of control like that.” They shoot a guilty glance towards Clary at the last part. Clary huffs a laugh and shakes her head, gesturing towards Maia for them to continue.

Instead, right when they’re about to say more, Maia cuts in. “It’s fine,” she says. “Technically it’s our commissioners’ faults anyway for not checking for overlapping quests.”

“Still, that argument was completely unnecessary, and--”

“And also completely mutual and completely resolved,” Maia says, smiling. “I should apologize too, and we should _ both _ be thanking Clary here for putting a stop to that mess.” She turns her eyes toward Clary on a playful smile, and Clary grins wider.

The half-elf nods, still guilty but losing the tension in their shoulders. “You’re right.” They look at Clary. “Thank you, and I’m sorry you had to deal with me and my brothers like that.”

Clary nods. “Apology accepted.” She chuckles. “You’d be surprised anyway how many travellers make a mess and _ don’t _ apologize.” 

The half-elf winces. “I think I know. The half-elves my mom used to work with were _ awful _.” 

“Oh god,” Maia says. “We use a restaurant that hasn’t had customers in years as our meeting room, and there was this time before Bat joined us that a band of drunk teens wandered in. I don’t know how they even _ found _ the place.” 

The three of them shudder together at the bad memories, then dissolve into giggles.

“I’m Izzy, short for Isabelle,” the half-elf says. “She/her pronouns.”

Clary smiles. “I’m Clary, but you already knew that. Also she/her.”

“I’m Maia,” Maia says, grinning. “She/her as well.”

Izzy beams. “It’s nice to meet you two.

Maia laughs. “I think we’re a little past that, considering you tried to kill me with your whip.”

Izzy blanches as Clary’s eyes widen, clapping a hand over her mouth. “Oh my gosh, do tell.”

Izzy lets out an incredulous laugh. “Okay, it wasn’t _ like _ that and you know it! I thought you were another monster! And I also thought we were already past this, but--”

“Hold on,” Clary cuts in. “You thought she was a _ monster? _ How is that better in any way?”

“Yeah Isabelle, I’m shocked.” Maia presses a hand to her chest. “Am I that ugly to you?”

“_ You _ ,” Izzy squawks, an antithesis to her put-together appearance. “You were right behind me lunging with a _ weapon _ after I slayed that goblin, what was I _ supposed _ to do?”

Clary hums. “So what I’m hearing is that you both tried to kill each other, and that without the power of my bread you’d be dead on the floor.”

Maia and Izzy both turn to her at once. “Okay, you--” they say in unison, and Clary bursts into delighted laughter, the two of them gasping indignantly before joining in her mirth.

They’re interrupted when the back door swings open, Dot coming over to slice some bread for herself.

Clary beams. “Oh! This is my big sister, Dot. She uses she/her pronouns.” She waves a hand in her direction and Dot waves a hello to the other women.

“Hey Dot, I’m Maia, she/her.”

“Good to meet you Maia, you guys gonna be coming around here often?”

Maia grins. “Yeah for sure, it’s cool here.” She darts a look at Clary. “Especially if Clary’s gonna be here every time.”

Clary blushes at the comment, surprised, and Izzy punches Maia lightly. “Suck up.” She turns to Dot. “I’m Isabelle,” she says, cutting off whatever retort Maia was going to say. “She/her.”

Dot squints. “I feel like I know you from somewhere,” she says, slowly. Her eyes move behind Isabelle and land on her tall half-elf brother. “Oh my god, you’re Magnus’ sister-in-law, aren’t you?”

“Oh!” Izzy says, surprised. “Yeah, wait _ oh, _ you’re Magnus’ friend!”

“_ Yes, _ how are he and Alec doing?”

Clary and Maia watch, bemused as Izzy rolls her eyes. “We’re on mission, take a guess.”

Dot laughs. “They never could go two seconds without each other.”

“Alec keeps whining every minute about how we’re _ taking too long, _ and _ oh, I wonder how _ Magnus _ is doing, _ and it never. Stops.”

“Why doesn’t he just write to him?”

“He does. They do,” Izzy assures her. “Every. single. night. Sometimes in the _ middle of a battle _ we’ll get a message and Alec writes back the moment the battle’s complete and he knows everyone’s safe.”

“Your brother?” Maia cuts in, intrigued.

“_ Yes, _” Izzy says. “And his husband. They’re attached at the hip even with hundreds of miles between them.”

“Aww,” Clary coos. “That sounds cute, though.”

“It is,” Izzy says, softening. “Still _ annoying _ though,” she adds, but she’s grinning.

Dot puts her bread on a plate and starts to head back out. “I’m gonna go back to the book I was reading, but it was great to meet you, Maia, and wonderful to see you again, Isabelle.”

“You too,” Maia says, and Izzy waves.

“You’ll have to come over for dinner sometime,” she says, and Dot smiles.

“Will do.” And then she’s back out the door.

Clary turns to Izzy. “So,” she says. “Dinner. Does that invitation extend to the invitee’s little sister?”

Maia cocks a brow. “And her new friend?”

Izzy rolls her eyes, grinning. “No,” she says, and waits for them to squawk in affront before continuing. “I was _ thinking, _” she says pointedly, cutting off Clary and Maia’s gasps and accusations of fake-friendship. “That instead of inviting you to the Lightwood-Banes’ place with Dot, you could come to my home with each other.” She pauses. “I have a few snakes so if you’re uncomfortable with them we can go nearby? Or maybe--”

She keeps rambling, but Clary and Maia are looking at each other, stunned. 

Finally, Maia cuts her off, blurting out, “You have pet snakes?”

Clary giggles, knowing that’s not what she intended to say at all, but Izzy stops nervously rattling on so it works enough.

“What she means is,” Clary starts. “We would love to go over.”

“Shut up, don’t say what I mean,” Maia says, frowning. “What if I _ am _ interested in Izzy’s snakes?”

Clary raises an eyebrow. “You’re more interested in her snakes than Izzy herself?”

Maia sniffs. “You make a fair point.”

Izzy laughs incredulously, looking between them. “When do you guys want to come over?”

Clary smiles. “I’m able to take a day off basically whenever so just finish you’re quests and I’ll be there.”

Maia nods. “I’ve been starting to take less quests so I’m pretty free as well.”

She gets the attention of both the other women at that. “Oh? Why?” Izzy asks. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Maia shrugs, steepling her hands and playing around with her fingers. “That’s actually why I originally came over. To ask Clary for some advice.”

Clary makes a noise of interest and leans further against the counter. “What on?”

“Well,” Maia starts. “I kind of want to start my own restaurant.” Clary and Izzy make matching sounds of excitement at that and Maia huffs a bashful laugh before continuing. “There’s a lot of fighting between the various parties where most of the Jade Wolves take residence and I’ve seen the way food can unite people so…” She trails off, waving a hand towards the tables where their respective parties are still chattering animatedly.

“Maia, that’s an amazing idea,” Izzy says, leaning forward to take her hand. Maia stares a little at the contact before flipping her hand over to lace their fingers together, and Izzy smiles.

“Yeah,” Clary says, agreeing. “What kind of restaurant do you want it to be?”

Maia cringes. “Ugh, that’s the thing,” she groans. “I’m literally awful at cooking. I can bake _ really _ good cookies, or so Bat says, but my cooking is abysmal.”

“Oh my god, me too,” Izzy says. “Well. Actually. I swear I can cook really, really well but my brothers insist that I’m awful. And my baking is probably worse. So really, not me too at all.”

Clary laughs. “Luckily, you don’t have to cook to start a restaurant. If you have enough staff and customers willing to make it happen then you’re all good. I mean, I’m sure it’s a little different because you’re planning it for a town depending on residents rather than the middle of nowhere depending on travellers, but still.”

“What about you?” Izzy says curiously to Clary. “Can you cook?”

Clary looks over at the tables where Izzy and Maia’s friends are sitting. “I mean. They seem to be enjoying my food, so… Yeah I’d say so.”

Maia punches her. “_ Cooking _, not baking, dumbass.”

Clary laughs. “Well, in that case, not exceptionally well. But if what you guys told me is true, _ certainly _ better than the two of you.”

She receives matching yells of affront at that, laughing and shielding herself with her arms when Izzy and Maia start throwing little trinkets from their bags at her.

“Maia,” someone says from behind them, and all three women turn to one of the werewolves in Maia’s party. _ Alaric _, his name was. “We should probably get going.”

“Right,” Maia says, reluctantly getting out of her seat. “Could you assemble the others? We’ll be on our way as soon as possible.” Alaric nods and goes back to the tables, gathering his belongings.

Maia turns to Isabelle and Clary. “I have to go,” she says, but she doesn’t move.

Izzy nods. “My brothers and I should probably be on our way as well. She steps off her seat by the counter.

Clary breaks the silence. “I’ll see you two at Izzy’s house? Maia and I have to meet the snakes afterall.”

The other two smile at that. Izzy shuffles her feet a bit before opening her bag and lifting two small pins out of it. She holds them in her hand for a few seconds before looking at the other women. “I’ll need these back, because I hold onto them for my mom and my little brother. Keep them for me, to hold me to my promise to invite you both over?”

Clary and Maia each tentatively take one. They’re little gold buttons, fixed with pins at the back and engraved with bold, hooked “L”’s surrounded by a shield shape. “Iz,” Clary breathes. “Is this your family insignia?”

Maia looks up from the precious button. “Are you sure?”

Izzy nods. “Are you?”

Clary looks at her. “Of course, Izzy. Thank you.”

Maia nods gratefully at the half-elf before fixing the pin to her belt securely, and Clary tucks it onto one of her apron straps. 

Clary looks around the shop, before settling her eyes on one of the plants growing in between the exposed stones at the back of the kitchen. She plucks two flowers from the lush leaves and steps out from behind the counter to fit one behind Maia’s ears and the other in Isabelle’s ponytail.

“There,” she says, once the flowers have settled into their dark locks, pink outlined white petals framed gorgeously by ebony black. “I don’t need them back, but they’re a piece of my home so they’re a piece of me.” She tucks her hair behind her ear. “They’ll change color with the seasons so hurry on your quests, okay?”

The two nod, and Maia clears her throat. “I don’t really have anything material I could give you that has as much weight, but…” She pauses, clears her throat again. Maia inhales, then leans forward, pressing a kiss to each of their cheeks and smiling a little watching the spots she kissed start to pinken. “Give me one back when we meet again and we’ll call it even?”

Isabelle smiles. “Sure.”

Clary nods. The three of them smile in their little bubble of quiet, oblivious to the sounds of their friends chortling and gathering together by the door.

Finally, Clary exhales, laughing a little. “You two should go,” she says, though she really doesn’t want them to. “Go be brave on your quests you silly adventurers.”

Maia and Izzy laugh, pulling each other and Clary into a hug. “Right,” Maia says. “Then the Jade Wolves and I’ll be off.”

“As will the Lightwoods.”

Clary gives them a little wave as they rejoin their parties, looking back at her and each other over and over.

Eventually, the little bakery is empty again, save for Clary and Dot and the sounds of the woods. The back door opens, and Dot steps in, holding her book. “Everyone left?”

Clary looks at her, before staring back at the door. “Yeah.”

Dot frowns. “You okay, Clary?”

Clary smiles, wide and soft. She’s in far too deep for such a short meeting but she yearns to see the two again, finds bubbles of excitement brewing in her as she thinks of their next meeting. She finally says back, “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! talk to me on twitter @[coffeemundane](https://twitter.com/coffeemundane)!


End file.
